Reviravolta do Destino
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi/Lemon - UA - O que você faria pela pessoa amada? Deixaria tudo para tentar ter um tórrido caso de amor, ou levaria em conta seu dever como experiente shinigami? - Presente para minha queria imouto Tigrinha Mari
1. Prólogo

**Reviravolta do destino**

_**Theka Tsukishiro  
**_  
**Categoria:** Projeto Need For History - Período Vitoriano ano 1888 Segundo semestre (Sec. XIX) - UA – Tiger & Bunny –Yaoi (MxM relationship), Slash, Romance, angst, Deathfic.

**Advertências:** Palavras de baixo calão, cenas de sexo. Talvez um tanto de sofrimento emocional.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** Indefinidos

**Completa:** ( ) Sim (X) Não

**Resumo:** O que você faria pela pessoa amada? Deixaria tudo para tentar ter um tórrido caso de amor, ou levaria em conta seu dever como experiente shinigami?

**Disclamer:** O anime Tiger & Bunny não me pretence e sim a Sunrise, a Masafumi Shisida e a Masakazu Katsura. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Beta-reader:** Kardia no Scorpio (detalhe que eu que viciei a bela no anime...)

**Para quem não conhece a série:** Tiger and Bunny se passa na cidade futuristica de Stern Bild onde, 45 anos antes do inicio cronológico do anime, seres humanos com poderes especiais surgiram misteriosamente por causa de algum tipo de mutação. Essas pessoas, denominadas NEXT (seria uma referencia a um próximo estagio evolutivo ou algum tipo de anagrama?) , fazem parte de um programa de tv de super heróis que combatem crimes reais na cidade e são pontuadas por isso. Esses heróis são afiliados a empresas patrocinadoras, que detêm seus direitos de imagem e pagam seu salario, exatamente como uma profissão artística normal. – by Yoi Yume - yoiyume . wordpress 2011 / 04 / 0 6 / tiger – and – bunny – by – shoran /

Mas lembrem-se essa é uma fic Universo Alternativo, onde encontrarão possíveis coisas que no anime original nunca irão ver, como por exemplo: Shinigamis.

**_Shinigamis _**- Deus da Morte; semelhante ao Ceifador Sinistro em português. É uma entidade presente na cultura japonesa. Seu trabalho é "levar" a alma dos humanos para o outro mundo. Seria um pouco equivalente a figura conhecida da Morte no Ocidente. (by Wikipédia)

**Dedicatória:** Para minha imouto, tigrinha, seme Tiger Blood Mary. Imouto, era para ser uma fic oneshot, mas eu nunca iria conseguir trabalhar um tema como esse em poucos linhas e em algo tão pequeno. Espero que me perdoe por ter perdido o prazo do dia do amigo, mas como sabe... Amigos de verdade não precisam de datas criadas para serem lembrados e presenteados. Aceite, é de coração! E espero que goste! Moe... Moeee...

**oOoOoOo**

Prólogo

_**Dias atuais**_

Não se ouvia um só ruído. O grande salão, apesar de lotado, estava no mais perfeito silêncio. Um silêncio sepulcral. Talvez o menor ruído parecesse com o estouro de uma bomba nuclear.

O poderoso inquisidor, um ceifador velho, gordo e com profundas olheiras marcando o rosto rechonchudo, a tudo observava. Com olhos de águia e muita atenção, olhava um a um nos olhos. Nenhum ser ali presente escapava de seu olhar penetrante e desconfiado.

A sua frente, iluminado por uma parca luz amarelada, sentado sozinho com uma longa capa negra roçando o assoalho lustroso, o réu esperava que seu julgamento terminasse logo.

O olhar perdido e vazio do moreno nem lembrava o shinigami de antes. Ele era vivaz, por vezes desastrado, mas sempre com um sorriso no rosto e pronto para aceitar as mais variadas missões. No entanto, naquele momento, seus olhos opacos pareciam indicar cansaço e que aquele circo que fizeram aproveitando de seu deslize terminasse logo.

Volvendo os olhos para uma porta mais no fundo, o ceifador preso às correntes de energia, suspirou. Atrás daquela porta entalhada, se encontravam os senhores e senhoras que compunham o Conselho Disciplinar. E era justamente por eles que o pobre esperava. Somente a alta classe e alguns diletos membros conseguiam entrar no seleto hall em que esses ceifadores se encontravam.

A espera já estava se tornando angustiante. Os fatos foram apresentados pelo ceifador da casa, algo como se fosse o promotor público para nós. E como ditava as leis, o infrator deveria se defender sozinho, sem direito a ter uma defesa feita por outro que não ele próprio. E ganhar de Lunatic era impossível. Um tanto injusto? Pode ser, mas assim eram as leis que regiam a ordem dos shinigamis.

Por mais que o réu tentasse permanecer com seus olhos focados naquela bendita porta, eles teimavam em baixar fixando nas mãos repousadas em seu colo. As mesmas mãos que afagaram os fios dourados, que apalparam e acariciaram a pele de alabastro. E não adiantava se recriminar. Não conseguia parar de pensar no loiro, pois este havia conseguido mudar o estilo de vida e de pensar do shinigami.

Mesmo que tivesse recebido suas ordens naquele dia, tinha certeza absoluta que faria tudo de novo. Não havia do que se arrepender.

Quando finalmente às portas começaram a se abrir, as lembranças pareceram se avivar mais, e como em um filme mudo, passavam perante os olhos âmbar perdidos e focados em um ponto qualquer. Ficou em pé quando solicitado, mas parecia um marionete que seguia o que as cordinhas de seu manipulador ditavam.

Uma ruiva esplendorosa deu um passo a frente, ficando em evidência. Ela leria a decisão do júri, mas antes que pudesse dar o veredicto, um estrondo! E a sala passou de total silêncio para uma revolução e o burburinho tomou conta do recinto.

_**Continua...**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*ficwriter quase caindo de sono sobre o note. brigando com as falhas do photoshop e correndo para fazer tudo no firework.*

Droga de photoshop! Droga! Droga! Droga! *parando de falar ao ter uma mão enorme colocada sobre a testa* O que? *voltando a cabeça para trás e vendo o bichinho de rabo torto dos idos de mil setecentos e antigamente!*

**Kardia:** O que foi? Está com febre? Que eu saiba só eu sou acometido desse mal ao passar nervoso ou queimar meu cosmo violentamente.

Ai Kardia... não amola e me deixa falar sozinha! Humph...

**Kardia:** Olha eu não dou a mínima se quiser continuar falando sozinha e falando com coisas inanimadas. *correndo os olhos pela fic aberta* Ah! Não! Mas aquilo eu ligo... como ousa começar outra fic e de Tiger & Bunny e não terminar Melodia Imortal?

*revirando os olhos* Não, eu mereço! Caramba Kardia, eu vou na fic que me dá mais inspiração e essa é uma fic de presente pra minha imouto.

**Kardia:** Lá vem o papo de tigrinha e mimimiiii...

Ah! Pode parar! Eu estou ranheta por conta do sono, e se eu enfezar de vez, adeus fics de Kardia e Dégel. Então vaza! Eu não vou falar duas vezes. *ameaçando e pegando o pen drive com a suposta fic* Eu quebro. É a única cópia!

**Kardia:** Insolente... birrenta... *falando mais impropérios que pelo horário melhor não serem colocados aqui.* Gelo! Estou com febre, me acuda!

*sorriso de lado* Afe... como ele me torra! Bem, mil desculpas e espero que apesar de curto esse inicio, vocês se interessem e leiam a fic. Ah! E o principal: comentem!

Beijocas  
**Theka Tsukishiro**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Resumo:** O que você faria pela pessoa amada? Deixaria tudo para tentar ter um tórrido caso de amor, ou levaria em conta seu dever como experiente shinigami?

**Beta-reader:** Kardia no Scorpio (detalhe que eu que viciei a bela no anime...)

**Para quem não conhece a série:** Tiger and Bunny se passa na cidade futuristica de Stern Bild onde, 45 anos antes do inicio cronológico do anime, seres humanos com poderes especiais surgiram misteriosamente por causa de algum tipo de mutação. Essas pessoas, denominadas NEXT (seria uma referencia a um próximo estagio evolutivo ou algum tipo de anagrama?) , fazem parte de um programa de tv de super heróis que combatem crimes reais na cidade e são pontuadas por isso. Esses heróis são afiliados a empresas patrocinadoras, que detêm seus direitos de imagem e pagam seu salario, exatamente como uma profissão artística normal. – by Yoi Yume - 2011/04/06/tiger-and-bunny-by-shoran/

Mas lembrem-se essa é uma fic Universo Alternativo, onde encontrarão possíveis coisas que no anime original nunca irão ver, como por exemplo: Shinigamis.

**_Shinigamis _**- Deus da Morte; semelhante ao Ceifador Sinistro em português. É uma entidade presente na cultura japonesa. Seu trabalho é "levar" a alma dos humanos para o outro mundo. Seria um pouco equivalente a figura conhecida da Morte no Ocidente. (by Wikipédia)

**Dedicatória:** Para minha imouto, tigrinha, seme Tiger Blood Mary. Imouto, era para ser uma fic oneshot, mas eu nunca iria conseguir trabalhar um tema como esse em poucos linhas e em algo tão pequeno. Espero que me perdoe por ter perdido o prazo do dia do amigo, mas como sabe... Amigos de verdade não precisam de datas criadas para serem lembrados e presenteados. Aceite, é de coração! E espero que goste! Moe... Moeee...

**oOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 1  
**_**Missão aceita!**_

_**Londres – Inglaterra**__**  
**__**Segundo semestre de 1888**_

Era uma noite fria de dezembro. O céu sem estrelas prometia mais um pouco de neve, e talvez, quem sabe, temperaturas mais baixas.

As ruas do centro do coração britânico estavam desertas, e nem era tão tarde assim, mas devido aos acontecimentos envolvendo as mulheres de vida fácil em Whitechapel, toda a população estava assustada. Ninguém sabia onde seria o próximo ataque do estripador. Sim, Jack, o Estripador! Esse nome fora dado graças a uma carta que fora veiculada pela polícia a fim de conseguir descobrir se alguém conheceria a caligrafia em questão. Mas nada... ninguém se manifestou, e o caso prosseguiu em aberto e sem solução.

Algumas pobres almas mais corajosas ainda se aventuravam pelas ruas estreitas, pois a vida não podia parar devido ao psicopata à solta. Certo, que os mais abastados preferiam o conforto e a falsa segurança que as carruagens de aluguel davam, mas mesmo assim o perigo poderia estar ao alcance de todos.

Nessa atmosfera de suspense, o silêncio noturno só foi quebrado por asas negras rasgando os céus. Anúncio de mau agouro para uns e, para outros, o prelúdio do descanso eterno.

Pairando sobre as construções, o ser demoníaco a tudo observava. Olhos âmbar argutos vasculhavam as vias, ruelas e becos. Ainda era muito cedo, ele sabia disso, mas não queria dar-se ao luxo de perder sua 'presa' de vista. Para isso, primeiro tinha de localizá-lo e tinha uma vaga ideia de onde poderia procurar primeiro. Sorriu de lado, apenas por lembrar de sua 'missão'. Um sorriso irônico, seguro, por vezes até mesmo debochado. Sim, ele já tinha vindo outras vezes esgueirar o homem de quem deveria levar a alma.

A recordação de alguns dias atrás o assolando novamente.

Buscando pelas sombras, esgueirou-se para um pedaço qualquer de um telhado onde a construção favorecia seu intento, o de ocultar-se. Com as asas fechadas, recostou-se na lateral de pedra e deixou as lembranças tomarem conta de si.

**oOo**

- Você não deveria estar recebendo essa missão, Tiger! – A voz séria, os olhos azuis frios. O rosto rechonchudo levemente avermelhado. Antes mesmo que o experiente, mas desastrado shinigami abrisse a boca, o velhote com a verruga na testa prosseguiu. – Você precisava quebrar vários objetos históricos ao ir 'ceifar' a alma daquele ignóbil conde?

- É que... Senhor, foi um acaso do destino. Um golpe do azar...

- Golpe do azar? Acaso do destino? – Repetiu Maverick, explodindo. Algo muito raro de se ver, pois geralmente ele era a paciência em pessoa. O moreno a sua frente se encolheu um tanto. – Essa é a sua última chance, Kotetsu. – Chamou-o pelo nome, deixando de lado seu codinome. – E agradeça muito a toda à comissão disciplinar, pois por mim e Lunatic, você já teria sido aposentado e esquecido.

Engolindo em seco, o moreno coçou a nuca. – Prometo que não irei decepcionar. – Falou rapidamente. – Se acaso fizer algo que me desabone, eu me coloco a disposição e a mercê do conselho.

Era aquilo que o velhote queria ouvir. Como supremo responsável por todos, ele achava que o shinigami a sua frente já tivesse passado dos limites e estava na hora de sumir de circulação e, ali estava a oportunidade de ouro. Bastava um deslize. Com um sorriso satisfeito emoldurando o rosto, sustentou o olhar do outro.

- Err... E qual será minha nova missão? – Perguntou Kotetsu querendo mudar de assunto logo. Ele tinha o rosto levemente corado.

- Aqui. – Indicou o velhote. – Esse jovem ator. – Entregou-lhe uma pasta e esperou até que o outro analisasse o conteúdo.

- Vinte e seis anos? E sua hora já chegou? – O Shinigami parecia incrédulo. Sem contar que algo naquele homem da foto lhe chamava a atenção.

- Leia atentamente, Kotetsu. – Pediu Maverick. – Por vezes você sabe que nem mesmo nós temos como controlar isso. Os nomes vão surgindo no livro da morte e não há como voltar atrás.

- Hmm... arrrogante, metido, mas isso não são motivos...

- Tiger! Não questione, aceite a missão ou a passaremos para outro e você será afastado das tarefas de campo. – Ameaçou o todo poderoso. – E não se afobe, poderá fazer com calma se é que notou a data da morte do tal jovem.

- Err... Não disse que não vou aceitar. – Apressou-se em dizer. – Mas por que está passando tão cedo esse trabalho? – Perguntou.

- Esperamos que com esse tempo você se prepare e não nos dê dores de cabeça. O que mais temos feito nos últimos tempos é mandar as equipes de limpeza para apagar a mente dos mortais que por ventura viram o que você fez e estragou. – Ralhou. Conversar com o shinigami estava conseguindo acabar com sua calma habitual. Suspirou. – Vá, Kotetsu! E lembre-se: ao menor sinal de deslize, você será substituído e julgado pelo conselho. – Sem mais, ficou quieto e sustentou novamente o olhar do subordinado. Um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Está bem... eu já disse que aceito a missão! – Respondeu e sem mais nada dizer, saiu apressado. Não se sentia bem quando tinha de falar com o todo poderoso Albert Maverick.

**oOo**

Ainda recostado a parede, Kotetsu bufou exasperado. Deu um peteleco em uma sujeira imaginária do longo casaco negro e revirou os olhos. – Aceitei a missão, não foi? – Falando sozinho, arrumou a gola da camisa branca, a única peça de roupa clara quebrando o tom sombrio das vestes, e tornou a bufar.

Precisava ir atrás do homem que muito em breve já não faria mais parte daquele plano astral, mas sentia que algo não estava bem. Girando a foice entre as mãos, fincou a ponta trabalhada no chão. O metal brilhou mesmo com a parca iluminação.

Coçando o cavanhaque engraçado, ao mesmo tempo em que agitava o rabo demoníaco, Kotetsu desencostou o corpo da parede e ajeitou a roupa. Já havia ficado muito tempo ali parado. Precisava localizar sua 'vitima', mas àquela hora? Talvez ele ainda estivesse no teatro.

Abrindo as asas, alçou voo ganhando os céus. O ar gelado desalinhando seus cabelos, desgrenhando-os mais ainda e deixando o par de pequenos chifres retorcidos mais em evidência.

Em pouco tempo, num piscar de olhos, pousou no telhado do teatro e, como num passe de mágica fez a foice, rabo e chifres desaparecerem. Em nada lembrava o shinigami de antes. Esgueirou-se sorrateiramente para dentro da construção. Com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e um jeito jocoso de andar, desceu as escadas que o levaram para um dos corredores com várias portas que davam em vários camarotes. Escolheu um a esmo e entrou. Ficando novamente na penumbra, observou o que parecia ser o ensaio geral, pois todos estavam devidamente trajados.

Sorriu de lado ao localizar o loiro de quem deveria levar a alma. Ele tinha longas orelhas brancas presas a cabeça. Precisou segurar o riso, aquilo lembrava... não... não podia ser! – _"Shakespeare deveria estar se remexendo em sua cova."_– Pensou.

- Hmm... interessante! – Murmurou para si mesmo. Precisava arrumar um modo de se aproximar, mas ainda não tinha ideia de como fazê-lo. Ao escutar algo que não era do ensaio, voltou os olhos para o palco.

A jovem e bonita moça que estava interpretando Titânia, estava rindo.

O que havia acontecido? O que ele havia perdido? Resolveu prestar atenção e ver se conseguia entender. O loiro parecia indignado e muito revoltado.

- Pelos céus, senhorita Lyle! Qual foi a graça desta vez? – Perguntou.

- Me desculpe, senhor Brooks. – Eles ainda se tratavam formalmente, pois a loira era nova na companhia teatral. – Mas acontece que essas orelhas não lembram em nada a de um asno! Elas lembram mais a um coelhinho fofo e saltitante! – Novo acesso de risos.

- Eu disse que essas orelhas... – Voltou-se bravo para a coxia onde deveria estar a pessoa responsável pelos costumes. – Onde estão as orelhas certas, Frederic? – Barnaby deu um passo a frente. – Eu disse que isso lembra orelhas de coelho, não foi? – E apontou para a própria cabeça.

- Já estamos providenciando a correta, senhor Brooks! Foi um equívoco! – Tentou se justificar o pobre Frederic.

- Acho bom, agora será que podemos voltar ao ensaio? – Perguntou o loiro, mais por conta da atriz que ainda tentava se controlar.

- De minha parte... – Karine Lyle respondeu. Em seus lábios um meio riso sapeca. Assim que o loiro lhe deu as costas, mostrou a língua e seguiu para outro lado.

Rindo baixinho e ainda sentado onde estava, o shinigami revirou os olhos.

- Parece mesmo um coelhinho bem fofo! – E riu mais um pouco. – Para mim será Bunny! – Profetizou e sem pensar mais nada, sentou-se na confortável cadeira almofadada em veludo vermelho. Esperaria o final do ensaio. Quem sabe, já teria um meio de abordar o coelho de lindos olhos esmeraldinos.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que o ensaio terminou, Kotetsu achou por bem esperar o loiro fora do teatro. Tinha revisado e ensaiado algumas míseras falas para poder, quem sabe, puxar conversa. Voltou a olhar para o cartaz da peça que logo estrearia e fixou seu olhar na imagem do tal Barnaby. Sem pensar se pôs a falar.

- Desculpe, mas sabe me dizer onde fica... – Parou de falar ficando um tanto pensativo. – Não, isso não iria ajudar. Afinal, quem é que pede informações tão tarde da noite? Pense melhor, Kotetsu. – Coçou a nuca. Tinha de pensar em algo melhor. E dizer que o céu estava com uma cor linda, não iria servir, visto que a neblina começava a tomar conta de toda a rua impossibilitando de se ver o céu.

Parou de falar ao ouvir vozes. Olhou de lado e viu alguns atores já deixando o local. Foi quando o avistou e pensou em ir ter com ele. Sentiu as pernas travarem. O loiro usava um casacão quente que ia até a altura de sua panturrilha. Mirou-o de cima a baixo. Sorriu de lado. Quando pensou em se aproximar, viu-o atravessar a rua. Ao olhar para o outro lado, assustou-se. Uma carroça com dois animais em estado de descontrole total.

- Hei! Cuidado! – Gritou ao finalmente conseguir sair correndo.

_**Continua...**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*ficwriter com um monte de janelinhas abertas. Uma destas em evidência sobre as outras. O som alto, Enrique Iglesias a plenos pulmões cantando Dimelo. Os dedos tamborilando ao compasso da música contagiante.*

**Kardia:** Mas o que é isso? *lendo por cima da cabeça da loirinha* Diga-me? Isso não é fic sua e...

Shhh... quieto Kardia, não tá vendo que estou relendo uma fic da Eliz? *olhando para trás com cara de poucos amigos*

**Kardia**: E cadê sua fic? Ouvi você dizendo que tinha terminado algo... *arqueando as sobrancelhas*

Estou ainda arrumando, mas é hora de minha parada. Deu vontade de... *parando de falar e vendo o jeito cínico que é mirada.* Ora, Kardia! Não lhe devo satisfação... *bufando* E quer saber? O que está pronto é um novo capítulo da longfic de Tiger & Bunny.

**Kardia**: Por que eu não fico surpreso? Theka quando é...

Quando é nada, bichinho! Eu escrevo sobre o que quiser, e quando me der vontade eu volto para terminar Melodia Imortal. Agora vai atrás de Dégel, vai!

**Kardia:** *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Ah! Mas eu fiquei curioso pra saber mais a respeito dessa fic que está lendo. Saga e Shura hãã? Parece interessante e...

**Dégel:** Interessante em que sentido, Kardia? *a voz fria chamando a atenção*

Xiii agora lascou! *rindo divertida* Vai Kardia, diz mais alguma coisa?

**Kardia:** *olhando para a loirinha e depois para o amado. Fazendo cara de doente foi logo empurrando o gelado para longe* Dégel, eu estou com febre, me acuda!

*rindo mais ainda ao ver os dois irem embora* Ora, ora... por essa eu não esperava. Mas bem, vamos lá. Agradeço a quem chegou até o final desse capítulo e vou pedir um pouco de paciência agora, pois posso demorar um pouco mais para postar as atualizações.

Merci, beijos e até meu próximo surto!  
**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
